minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Normal Day During Summer
YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS IT'S SUMMER BREAK BOIIIIIIIIIIIIS (and gurls) WHOOOOOO NO MORE SKOOL ('S'ix 'C'ruel 'H'ours 'O'f 'O'ur 'L'ives) OR HOMEWORK!!! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- ok, celebrating time over. i posted a story called '''A Normal Skool Day :D '''but this is different. Cuz it's what i do during the summer... okie LEGGO!! I usually wake up by 7 or 6, but by the middle of summer it's usually 8 or 8:30. For once Starfright isn't screaming at meh to make food, because she can consume my former classmate's souls because Moonlight actually WAKES UP FOR ONCE and is making something. I roll (literally) out of bed and land on the floor (OOF) and chuck my alarm clock across the room. 'Whoops', it's broken. I peek out the curtains, and... instantly close them because I hate everything that breathes except everyone here I dislike interaction. Seriously, have you seen "A Normal Conversation With Starfright"??? We end up fighting!! Anyway I run downstairs, grab some food (cinnamon-raisin bagel and cotton candy). But, I turn around... and manage to scream before... Moonlight tackles me to the ground and hugs meh hard (did I mention she enjoys hugs, love, friendship, and is the exact opposite of me???), so hard that I can't really breathe. I teleport a stuffed animal in my place and escape her grasp. I run away and lock all the doors and windows in my room (Starfright: WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE WINDOWS IF YOU DON'T USE THEM?! Me: Shush Starfright.) and watch The Flash on Netflix. While eating meh cotton candy. Then I'm just lazy. Play Minecraft? Sure. Play Roblox? Ok, let's play The Normal Elevator. Write a pasta? I'll think of something, but when I do, sure. Visit Freddy Fazbear's? Alright. Send souls to Hell where they'll burn for the rest of eternity? Fine, but only the cruel souls. Then when lunchtime rolls around, I usually go into the human world and buy something. Also no, that doesn't mean I actually feel anything. I just decide to buy something rather than steal because... well, do you really want another Starfright running around? ... I didn't think so. Then I watch more Netflix. And watch YouTube. Cuz.. you can never get enough of vids and movies. Around 3 hours later (bout 5) I practice my fighting skillz. I don't need it, but practice makes perfect! UwU Actually, that might only be for studying and all that garbage, buuuut still. Then I eat more foooooooooooddd- *TAKE 2* Then I eat more food. My other OTHER darkside (avoNkcalB) sometimes starts attempting to break out around this time, so I lock myself in the basement for the next 40 minutes while I scream "WHY ME?!" and bits of "PLEASE HELP!" and some "THE KILLER HAS COME..." sentences. After 40 minutes, I casually unlock the basement and find Starfright close to crying. I'm obviously weirded out, so I calm her down, then... RUN LIKE WE ALL GON DIE! By now, it's really late & I'm tired, so I collapse in meh bed and fall asleep. AKA it's about 8-10 at night. ok that's meh day. also don't try to break into my house 3 different things could happen. 1: Starfright realizes you are an intruder and destroy you, 2: I notice and attack or kick you back into your dimension, 3: or you do what you came to do (probably kidnap me). bai~ Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Not Pastas